Home
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: Betrayed by so-called home, she ran away and ended up in the human world where she was found and saved by a red knight. Unknown to her, he will be the reason for her to do the right thing. (Elsword x Lu, Art by myself, Rate T but will changed depend on the review(s))


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. I'm just a wandering author to release my imagination.**

Main Character:

Elsword: Lord Knight

Lu: Diabla

Note: A person with no gender identification will be called "they" to hide the gender.

* * *

In Demon Realm, there was a kingdom in chaos, screams of terror and death everywhere. They were all caused by one person, a bloodlust demon, a queen. She was spotted killing her kind mercilessly and laughing while holding the head of the glitter. She tossed it away and jumped on one of the roof of the house before she vanished into thin air. From that on, no one saw her for years after the massacre.

But where could she be?

\- Ruben – 11:00PM –

"Ah… Such troublesome work, but finally done." The Red Knight spoke in a tired voice. He finished doing guardshift along with Lowe, his superior, and now walked on the dark street back to his home.

Just then…

"?!" Following his instinct, he grabbed the handle of the sword and stared at the bushes which caused unusual sound. He sighed in relief when a small cat jumped out from it and let out a soft "meow~".

"You scare me there." He said and walked closed to the cat and pat on its head. The cat seemed liking him and rubbed its head in his palm, purring "Oh- Wait-"

The little cat just then jumped back to the bushes and ran off. Elsword chased after it down to the Lake Noahs. He looked at the cat which meow-ed at him like it's calling him. He walked close to it and patted it while saying "Why are you calling me here-"

He soon knew why it called him, a sight of a white long hair person on the ground below the tree. He approached and found a small pool of blood beside.

"Hey! Hey! You alright?!" He hurriedly called and touched her side-neck to check the pulse. It's beating but weak. Her body was slightly cold. He moved the body to reveal the face of a young girl, probably around 12. His eyes went wide as he saw dual horns on her head, symbolizing the demon. Normally, he should abandon them for what they had done to the Elrios. She could be no exception. Yet…

"Meow~"

Once again, the little cat called him as it touched its head on hers, as if it was telling him to save her. He started fighting inner battle, save her or leave her?

"Meow~"

"I Know! I Know!"

Finally, he gave up and took out his med kit and started curing her. The blood was leaked from the cut on her waist. He put gauze on it to close the wound and wrapped with bandage. After taking care of the wound, he snuck his hand behind her back and below her knees before he lifted her up in bridal style, her head on his right shoulder and brougt her back to Ruben.

\- 8:00 AM -

It's a beauiful morning in Ruben. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. The sun shone through the curtain of the room and hit on the face of the white-hair demon girl, whose face frowned. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing her dark-starred eyes. A soft cold sigh escaped frorm her lips. She rose from the bed, looking around the room in confusion.

"Where am… I?"

She remembered running away from a kingdom aimlessly and ending up near the lake, her vision was blurred and couldn't figure out where she was. She had blood lost from the wound on her waist that one of them caused which made her fallen into unconsciousness.

Just then, the door wide opened, startling the girl. She looked at it and saw a human with red spiky hair walking into, his hand carrying the medical box. She went alert and jumped on the bed, her hands raised as claws and stared at the human but she winced at the sting of pain on her waist as well as her weak body strained her that she fell on the bed again.

"You are not allowed to leave the bed yet." He warned and put the medical box on the top of the small closet near the bed. The girl was struggling to move yet she was pinned on the bed by two strong hands which changed her lying position. He rolled the vent of the white shirt up, much to the girl's shock and embarrassment.

"W-What The Hell Are You Doing!?"

"What do you think? I'm trying to check your condition." He spoke as it was usual thing to him. But to her, it's not. She realized that her clothes were replaced with a white pajama.

"Y-You moron! Wait-" The girl pushed back and covered her body with both her hands "D-Don't tell me… Y-You… Change… My… C-Clothes?"

"Yes. Your clothes were torn off and had blood on them too so I had to change it with my old pajama. Can't let your blood stained on my bed." He spoke, again, in casual words. A small aura of murder emitted from the girl that drew the man's attention, her eyes covered by her bang. With a quick shout "YOU PERVERT!", she called out her small claws and slashed him which he dodged by rolling to the left.

The man was surprised that she was still energized with the wound. He shouted "Hey, don't just slash me out of frustration! I had to do it for your safety!"

"How can I not! T-To think that someone would s-stripped me n-naked and saw my body…" The girl stuttered in embarrassment while pointing her finger claw at him, tears rolling on her cheeks "I Will Kill You!"

"Wait!"

The man raised his hands and caught her wrists to stop her claws from scratching him. He waited till the girl's strength faded away, her petite body limped on him who caught her from falling on the ground. Her claws disappeared, leaving the small and soft hands on his chest. He sighed and lifted her up again to put her back on the bed.

"Like I said." He said again "I have to make sure you are still alive."

She looked at him as his hands rolled her vent of shirt up to reveal the bloody bandage. She couldn't move her hands to stop him this time and gave up, letting him do the curing.

"We haven't know each other's name yet. My name is Elsword. What's yours?" He introduced, his hand removing the bandage that was covering the wound.

"… Luciela." She told her name, not sure why she felt the need to say it.

"Luciela. Nice to meet you, although we could have been in a better condition than this." Elsword chuckled lightly. It's true that he didn't expect their first meeting would be like this, a knight saving a demon from her death.

"Hmph! You should be graceful that I haven't executed your life for seeing my na—Kyaaa!"

"Ooops, sorry." Elsword forgot to warn her that he used a cotton with alchohol to clear the germ on the wound which caused itchy and sting. She glared at him with dagger in her eyes as if she wanted to kill him. But it also stopped her from saying sensitive words "Bear with it, ok?"

"Why you little- Kyaaa!"

Without another warning, she felt a sting of pain on her wound by the touch of alchohol. She gritted her teeth to bear the pain, her mind thinking that she will pay back. Elsword finished cleaning the wound and covered it with another bandage.

"There. It's done." He told and gather the bloody bandage and discarded cotton and threw them in the trash bin "Though I'm afraid to tell that your wound will leave a scar on your waist."

Luciela looked at where he bandaged before she looked at him "… Thanks."

"Let me get something for you. You must be hungry by now." Elsword said and left the room.

Luciela looked where he left and sighed. He was too carefree even in this mess situation. She looked out the window and saw the sight of the villagers walking by. It was peaceful compared to her hometown, though she wondered how long it will last when they find out where she is right now. However there was something that was fighting in her mind, the lust for blood. When she looked at the peaceful scene, her body was trembling. What she wanted to she was the village painted in red of blood. Yet, she couldn't make it.

"I'm back."

Elsword returned with a tray carrying soup.

"Here."

Not because she was injured and needed to heal.

But someone appeared in her mind that she hesitates to do it. She never felt like this for years. Her face got heat up upon seeing him, her heat beating fast. The thought of murdering and slaughtering faded away. She looked at the soup that Elsword made for her. Taking the spoon, she slowly took the first spoon of soup in her mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Delicious…"

She took another spoon. The soup was so good. She continuosly ate the soup without acknowledging that Elsword stared at her with a smile. By now, she realized someone was waching her eating. A faint dust of red appeared on her cheeks.

"Good that you like it. I was afraid that my cooking skill can't make you feel better after you recovered."

"It's fine by me." Luciela said.

Elsword smiled again and took the tray with empty dish on the top of the closet. He turned around to look at her. He began "How did you end up in Lake Noahs?" That was his first thought when he first found her in the Lake Noahs injured.

"…" The question made her recalling the memomries of slaughtering her own kind in Demon Realm. The scene was terrifying, blood spilling, screams of death, fallen by her hands. But those actions were begun from one reason. "I was running away from my home."

"Your home?"

"… Will you believe if I tell you that I was the Queen of the Demon Realm? I was betrayed by my own kind. They wanted to overthrow me and took the throne. I was sealed in the prison for hundreds years, chained and isolated. With all the power I have, I used them to release me, in exchange for the body get smaller like now."

"However, the power started corrupting me, filling me with bloodlust. I began slaughtering them, those opposing my throne, those betraying me. One by one, they died by my hands. I lost myself in this murdering type. But my joy was cut short as one of them managed to injure me. I had to run away from Demon Realm." Luciela touched her forehead with slight confusion "My vision was blurred, I could make out where I was. I was falling down in something like a portal, but I never made it. It pulled me to somewhere and made me unconscious."

Elsword then understood. That was when he found her near the Lake Noahs. He felt sympathy for her that she was betrayed. Even the demon was betrayed by its own kind, no different from human.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, you don't know how I feel to be betrayed." She cut his words with a frown and went soft "But thank you for saving me. I wish I could return the debt."

"… In that case," A thought popped up in Elsword's mind as he told "Is it ok if I call you Lu? Luciela is kinda long so "Lu" for short?"

Normally, she would object of making her name but "Lu" sounds good to her. She stayed silent and nodded.

"It's good to see you better, Lu."

\- ? -

Somewhere near the border of Ruben, a cloaked man stepped to the area where a small trace of blood on the grass. They knelt near it and had their finger touching the trace. They examinated and smirked.

"She's close."

They looked at another trace that led to somewhere. They presumed it's the target's that they seek.

"I will fine you."

\- 3 days later -

\- 4:00 PM -

Conncerning Lu's safety risk, Elsword told her not to leave the house to avoid unnecessary attention. Food had been prepared in the kitchen so she only needed to heat them up and eat. House will be under her watch while Elsword left to do the guardshift at the border of Ruben.

The wound on her waist seemed to be completely healed thanks to Elsword. Her demonic energy recovered and she's able to call out her gigantic claws. She needed to reshape her skill to cover up her lost time on the bed. The backyard was filled with dummies used for training, she she could use them. She rushed straight forward to the first dummy and scratched on the chest, then she went after another one, except she snuck behind and stabbed it. While running, her leg hooked a string, which triggered the trap as multiple arrows shot at her, much to Lu's surprise. Elsword had prepared well for a training course. She dodged them at ease and caught one at aimed at her left arm before she broke it.

"Haa…. Haa… Ha…"

"Behind you."

A voice alerted her. Lu turrned around to block the sword strike from a certain knight.

"Very nice." Elsword smirked and swung his sword, pushing Lu away "Though you should keep your voice down. Everyone start to wonder who's living in my house while I was gone."

Lu stood on her guard while saying "I have to keep my skill in good shape." She charged and scratched him which he dodged "You don't want everyone see a girl living in your house, do you?" She smirked upon seeing a faint red on Elsword's cheeks.

"I'm more worried about what they think if they find out your identity." He said and dashed in a flash, leaving a confused demon queen until she backfliped to avoid the sword behind her. Elsword was impressed by her sense.

"You gonna try harder than that if you want to catch me, Elsword." She smugly told him and, to her turn, she dissappeared. Elsword raised his guard and looked around to find her, only to feel a soft cold breath on his neck. Elsword immediately swung her sword around, creating a shockwave surrounding him and spread away. Lu jumped over it and landed a couple miles away.

"You just recovered from the wound and you still have more to go out?" Elsword asked.

"What do you think? I'm the Queen of Demon. Of course I have more power than you." She smirked "We're not done yet, right?"

To return her question, Elsword flashed a same smirk to her. He was eager to test his strength against the Queen of Demon. They rushed again.

It could have been another sparring match if it wasn't for the small crater that Elsword stumbled, Lu was caught surprised by this and got hit by Elsword's body before they both fell on the ground, dust splashed everywhere. Elsword was the one to recover from the shock. He opened his eyes to check if Lu was alright, but was blocked by something.

"What is it…?"

He grabbed it and tried to push only to hear a soft feminine moan above his head. He was curious what that noise was and tried to push it away. Another moan came alone with a strong punch. Elsword was launched back a meter.

"Ouch! What the he-" He got up to find Lu sitting on the ground with both her arms covering her chest, her face red and eyes filled with tears. Immediately, he looked at his hand and folded it for a few time. So that was her chest. He hesitated to look at her and raised his hand "S-Sorr-".

"PERVERT!"

*Flop!*

A sound of slap echoed the Ruben village. The people was wondering who had the ball to irritate the woman that he had to bear such a strong slap.

Lu fumed and went back to Elsword's house, leaving a fallen knight with a handprint on his left cheek.

' _I deserve it…'_

At night, Elsword went to prepare the dinner with the help of Lu since she didn't want to be a freeloader. Due to being served by maids for long time, she didn't know how to cook well and got her fingers cut a few times. Elsword had to use banadge to wrap her fingers and continued cooking. Luckily, the dinner went well and both washed the dishes.

Elsword stayed in the living room while reading his book to kill them time since he didn't have anything else to do. That was until…

*Bang!*

"!?" Elsword jumped of the couch and looked through the window to see the fire burning "What's going on!?"

Lu ran out the room and saw the same scene as him. Her sense started to feel the same aura before. She didn't like it.

"Stay here, Lu. I will check it out."

' _No…'_

Lu turned around and found Elsword already prepared his sword and armors. She couldn't voice out in time as he banged through the door and headed to the fire. She looked out the window again, watching Elsword running.

' _What's this feeling…'_

Her heart ached.

' _I don't like this…'_

The village was in chaos. People were running in fear. Elsword ran pass them to the fire site to check the situation. He then saw Lowe, his former trainer, who was ordering other Red Knight to evacuate the civillians to the safe area. The Red Knights were carrying buckets of water to kill the fire.

"Lowe! What's going on!?"

"Elsword! We heard the explosion coming from the house. We're trying to extinguish it but the fire won't die down!"

Elsword stared at the fire. It's big, too big, even bigger than the house. It's unusual to see it like this. Elsword then sensed something inside the fire.

' _Dark blue light?'_

"GET DOWN!"

Another explosion occurred. Elsword and Lowe lowered his body down in time to avoid it. The other Red Knights, unfortunatelym were caught in it and knocked away unconscious. Elsword stood up and saw a cloaked person standing in the middle of the flame. Who were they?

"Who are you!?"

Instead of the answer, a strange rune appeared below the cloaked person and consumed them. The colour of the flame was unusual, dark blue. Lowe stood up after Elsword and witnessed them changed their appearance. As the fire died down, Elsword and Lowe saw a big man with dark blue skin, his eyes white and sight of horns on his head.

"Demon…" He growled.

"Out of my way, human. I am here to find the traitor." He spoke in a deep voice, threatening the knights surrounding him.

"You destroyed the civillian's house and you dare to threaten us!? And we don't know who your traitor is!" Lowe told, raising his sword.

"Liar! I can smell that woman in here! Give her to me or die!" The demon roared and slain the knights.

The knights charged in but they're no match for the demon knight. He slain them down one by one. Lowe saw this and attacked him. He dashed forward in attempt to stab him but he changed his sword to block the sword that struck from the left. Lowe grunted, being pushed back by the gigantic sword of demon's.

"Foolish."

The demon raised his sword upward and slammed on the ground. Lowe jumped back in time to avoid it. However, the demon lifted the sword up, causing a massive wave of force and hit him. Lowe screamed in pain and hit himself on the wall of the house. Elsword was shocked.

"Lowe!"

But no use, the force was too great that Lowe was unconscious.

"You." He heard the demon called and turned around to see him pointing his sword "I can smell that woman on you. You know her."

"Her? You mean Lu! What do you want from her?!" He realized who the demon mentioned and asked in caution.

"I want her death. She will be the hindrance in the future and the hindrance must die."

" _I was betrayed by my own kind. They wanted to overthrow me and took the throne."_

"So you think she betrays you, but in truth, you betray her." Elsword said in anger "You and your demon realm! All of you are traitors! Not Her!"

" **Silence!"**

The demon swung his sword, shooting sword wave at Elsword who raised his sword vertically to stop it. Elsword shot the Sword Waves back to keep him busy blocking them and attacked him, his sword striking down. The Demon saw this and stopped his sword with his own.

"Don' interfere my business, you damn human!"

The demon knocked him away and blew the ground up to throw boulders at Elsword. The Red Knight slashed them into pieces.

"Yes! You attacked my village to find Lu! That's my business as well! As the Red Knight of Velder!" Elsword shouted.

The demon heard this and was quite impressed by his performance. He seemed to underestimate Elsword too soon. A smirk crept on his lips. If Elsword was stronger than other Red Knight, he would be proved to be morer entertainment. The demon then ran toward Elsword, catching the man on his neck.

"Then let's see how long you will last."

Demon threw him away. Elsword, while being thrown, tossed the sword behind a few meter which stabbed on the ground and caught it to stop his body. He pulled it up and was then struck by the demon sword. He blocked it again but the force was strong that he lost his balance and got kicked.

"Guah!"

Elsword stepped back, holding his chest. The demon before him was stronger out of sudden. At this rate, he will be under disavantage if the fight lasts longer. He called out Armageddon Blade and fought again.

Those sounds, it just kept coming. Lu's suspicion was true. They're coming for her. She could feel demonic aura coming rapidly. They must be fighting someone else.

She was in fear…

The person they were fighting is Elsword.

She couldn't wait anymore.

"Haa…. Ha…. Ha…"

"Tired already?"

Elsword panted heavily, his armor torn apart. He barely had strength left to withstand another attack from demon. He was too strong.

But that doesn't mean he gave up.

The demon attacked him again, and this time, Elsword lowered his body and landed a cut on his waist. The demon was shocked by surprise attack and stepped back, eyes staring at Elsword who felt on his knee. He was the first person to land a hit on him, even on his disavantage.

"Impressive, human. What's your name? I want to know the knight who managed to injure me."

"… Elsword Sieghart… Red Knight of Velder…"

"Elsword Sieghart, I'm Scar of the Demon Commander." the demon smirked "Now, time to say goodbye to this world…"

Elsword watched as the demon stepped closer to him. He didn't have any strength to resist anymore. He closed his eyes and waited for his death.

' _Well, I guess I lost. I'm sorry, Lu.'_

"Farewell, Elsword Sieghart."

*splash*

The đemon slain Elsword with a cut on his chest. This was witnessed by the dark-starred eyes of the bloodlust queen, who was on the roof of the house nearby. Time seemed to be stop. Her eyes were looking at the body of the fallen knight, the knight who saved her from death, the knight who took care of her and keep her safe from the village, the knight who made herself warm alongside,

The knight who died protecting her.

A shriek of the desperated queen screamed out, getting the attention of Scar as he looked at where the source came from, only to find a giant claw appear before him. Scar's eyes widened and barely blocked. He assumed it's the Queen of Demon that had slain many demons. He attacked but Lu dodged so quickly and attacked him rapidly, making him step back while defending himself from deadly claw.

Once he's far away from Elsword, Lu jumped back near his body. She stared at him with lifeless eyes and heavy breath. Her mindless murdering aura went back and seeked nothing but death of demons. But it was changed to one death, Scar's death.

"There you are, you little witch! I will not let you escape this time!" Scar told with determination.

"Oh I won't run away, but," A sweet sick voice whispered near his right ear. He froze as a cold breath as ice blew on along with the voice "I will have your head, my dear _commander~_ '

Scar swung his sword but no available as she disappeared before the sword could touch her. He looked around to find the mindless queen, yet only fire and the bodies of fallen knights were the only thing he saw.

"Where Are You!? Show Yourself!" He provoked, and that's the mistake he made.

" _ **As you wish."**_ Was the reply from the queen as he felt a cold breeze past his left side. After 2 seconds, a deep laceration appeared, leaking the blood from his left shoulder as Scar screamed in pain. Not stopping there, Lu dashed in a blur and scratched his arms, chest, face, legs, leaving scars. She avoided the vital point to make Scar suffered from the pain. This is the power of the Queen that he has no chance to withstand. She's on a whole new level than he is.

Scar fell on the ground, unable to react. Lu stepped closer to her pray and smiled sickly at Scar. Scar had signed his death the moment he killed Elsword right before her eyes and he will die like an animal.

"Good bye, Scar."

" _Don't."_

"!?"

She froze.

" _Don't do it."_

"Elsword…"

\- Flashback -

" _Don't go further to the path you have fallen."_

" _Why not!? They banished me and want me dead! Why can't I kill them!?"_

" _When I heard you went down to the murdering path, I can't help but feeling uneasy. You can find other way to solve it without bloodshed and brutality."_

" _Those betray me must die! I will kill every one of them!"_

" _Enough!" Elsword shouted, which startled her "What if you lost your mind and killed innocent!?"_

"… _I…"_

" _You are the Queen of Demon. You must look after your own people's safety, not endangering them. Who will support you if they know you killed innocent?"_

"…"

" _And beside," Elsword placed both his hands on her shoulders "I don't like a beautiful girl like you will go down to the path of murdering."_

" _!?"_

" _So please, don't do it again. Promise me."_

"… _I… promise, Elsword." A smile appeared on her lips, a genuine smile she had._

 _Because he trusts her._

\- Flashback end -

Lu fell back, hugging her knees as she muttered "I'm sorry Elsword…" repeatedly. Scar was confused what happened to her but it's his chance to escapse. He used his sword to help him get up and slashed the air to open the portal. He took a last glance at her before he entered, shutting the gate.

Lu slowly crawled to Elsword's body, her trembling hand touching his chest. She didn't feel the heat beat in his chest anymore and used both her hands, pressing it again, and again to make it beating again, even though it's useless.

"Just wake up, idiot. You can't die here. I haven't told you how much I want to thank you for saving my life… for trusting me… I want to tell you how warm you are… I want it again… I want your warmth again…"

"So please… wake up… idiot…"

Her face fell on his chest, sobbing. The Queen broke down into tears, couldn't bear the loss of her knight.

*Ba-thump!*

"!?"

*Ba-Thump!*

She couldn't believe in her ears. She heard his heart beating, but it's weak. She raised her head and was trying to figure out the way to save him. The village was still in chaos and she couldn't ask anyone for help. The only thing she could do is the contract but it will permanently merge his soul with her.

And she had no choice.

* * *

"… Where am I… I can't see anything…"

Elsword found himself floating in the endless place where dark consumed him.

"… So that's how death felt like… heh heh… if I had known this, I should have been more careful…"

And so he let his body floating aimlessly.

"I wonder How Lu is now…"

*Thud*

"Heh?" Elsword confused as he felt his foot on the land. He didn't know what happened until he saw the light ahead. He followed it step by step. Every step made him close to it. Elsword then saw a figure standing "Lu?"

"Elsword!" Lu ran toward Elsword and hugged him, tears escaping her eyes.

"What are you doing here? And what happened to you?" Elsword asked, still in shock, Lu's body was glowing bright blue.

"I… I'm making a contract to save you from your death." Lu explained "By merging your soul to mine."

"Contract…?"

"Yes, but…" She hesitated "Once you accept my contract, your soul and mine will be bound as one. If I die, you die and if you die, I die with you."

"… but why?"

"… I want to repay my debt. You saved my life back there even though I'm a demon. You still brought me to your home and took care of me. I…" She paused for a moment "I don't want to lose you…"

"…"

"That warm feeling… it's like home… I don't want to lose my home… I love you…"

"Lu…"

"So please…" She raised her hand to him "Come back…"

Elsword stared at Lu, who was waiting for his answer. There's one thing that he hated. It's her tears. He didn't want to see her cry.

He reached her hand and pulled her closer as he clasped his lips with hers. Lu was surprised but happily kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as the seal on Elsword's forehead was formed. The ritual was done, the soul of the demon and human were one.

Outside, the light which was consuming both Elsword and Lu slowly faded away to reveal Lu was kissing Elsword on his lips. The wound on his chest was recovering and soon completely healed. She broke the kiss, staring at his crimson eyes as she breathed heavily.

"Elsword…"

"Lu…"

Hearing her name called, she hugged him, her smile returned.

"I'm home now…"

Elsword hugged back, sharing the same smile as hers.

"Welcome home…"

* * *

 **Yuu: I'm back~ Sorry for the sudden absence but i was forced to leave the fanfiction for a month due to the exam and other business. But at least, i'm not dead. Also, i was planning to make this one a lemon story but i wonder if everyone like Elsword doing it with Lu-**

 **Elesis: *knock the door forcefully* FBI! OPEN UP!**

 **Yuu: Oh Shoot! Please Read And Review If You Want It! I WILL ADD THE LAST PART OF THE STORY IN IT-**

 ***monitor shut down after Elesis broke the door***


End file.
